


Lascivious Conduct

by Dark Magic Dildos (Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, bottom Viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonespark_the_friendly_kraken/pseuds/Dark%20Magic%20Dildos
Summary: Perhaps it was merely a rumor that had spun out of control.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The castle has baths now, you're welcome. And Viren has what is basically a sex cave because... why not?
> 
> Here be no character development, just smutty smut.
> 
> Timeframe is not that long before canon, Gren is experienced but in no way prepared...
> 
> Most excellent beta assistance by callay.

Gren still wasn't entirely sure whether Corvus had been serious. Was Lord Viren truly known for such lascivious conduct with soldiers? Wouldn't that be a scandal? And didn't the High Mage have other, possibly even better, things to do with his time? Perhaps it was merely a rumor that had spun out of control. Yet Corvus was known for reliable intelligence... 

When he was finished with interpretation duties for all the interminable briefings, Gren turned around to find Amaya vanished, presumably off to see her sister, and no one he recognized to guide him around the castle. As he drifted aimlessly toward the hall, he encountered Lord Viren.

"Lieutenant Gren! I trust you are finding the accommodations satisfactory? I must recommend you experience the baths. An excellent place to become clean, fresh and relaxed for your next adventure. I can't go myself until nine o'clock, but one of the guards can escort you..."

So Gren found himself being guided through passageways, blinking in confusion about what had just happened. That probably was what it sounded like, right? An invitation, if not a proposition? He'd find out in a little under an hour.

In the meantime, the baths were indeed wondrous. Located beneath one of the castle's outbuildings, they consisted of central pools surrounded by alcoves and passageways. Everything was carved into the rock, the central pools fed directly by hot springs, with troughs and pipes leading to other pools and fountains. 

There was an order to be observed: Rinse in the fountain, wash in the pool, then soak in the hot springs if so desired. The latter was familiar from life at the Breach, but the ambience couldn't compare.

Gren spent a while learning the procedures from a perky attendant. She handed him a simple soap and oil to prevent dry skin and told him there were many other types of soaps, herbal scrubbing and soaking concoctions, and oils available at shops in town. He then acquired a drying cloth and robe, along with a bag for his clothes, which were placed in a locked chest to be retrieved later. 

The water from the fountain was cool. It felt refreshing washing over him and soaking his hair, even as his nipples shrunk and hardened. He did eventually get used to it, and groaned contentedly while he scrubbed weeks' worth of sweaty grit from his scalp. 

The washing pool was fed and drained by pipes and the water cycled somewhat rapidly, so there was no great risk of soaking in someone else's filth or fluids. The pool was large enough that Gren found himself in virtual solitude at the part of its edge he had claimed. He sat on the edge and thoroughly lathered everything he could reach, from his forehead to every wrinkle between his toes, then slid into the water and began rinsing.

The water came up to his chest when he stood, splashing his neck and shoulders in a teasing way as he rubbed the soap off, and lapping at his nipples. It felt delightful. Corvus has told him to enjoy the adventure, but so far the travel and the endless meetings and planning for future meetings had been grueling. It was so good to relax and give his body some positive attention. He could thank Lord Viren for that if nothing else. And if the man did intend to meet him, well...

He soaped his hands again and ran them over his cock and balls. It felt good and he wanted to ensure everything was as clean as possible. His soap-slicked fingers explored the cleft of his ass and his hole, rubbing diligently, and probed gently inside, flexing and curling to get everything wet and clean. He wondered how often the moisturizing oil was used for related purposes. The container was large enough that he could use up half and still have enough to pamper his chapped extremities.

He climbed out of the pool using stairs he hadn't noticed earlier and dried off. He did hope to soak in the hot spring, but it was still a bit crowded and he wanted to explore a bit more, so he put on the soft robe and made his way to the back of the large underground room. There were angled halls leading to alcoves, as well as what seemed like doorways, nearly hidden in shifting shadows.

"Lieutenant Gren! I've found you at last. I hope you are finding the facilities satisfactory?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think a more private location is appropriate."

Gren turned to see Viren, no longer in his customary garments, with droplets from his wet hair sliding down his neck to disappear under the collar of his black silken robe. He smiled, and Gren felt as though all the steam from the nearby hot spring had suddenly enveloped him, heating his skin and stealing his breath.

"Are you pleased with the facilities?" Lord Viren repeated the question.

"Yes, yes," Gren stammered, "This is wonderful! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. It's a pleasure to share the wonders of Katolis. Especially with exemplary warriors such as yourself."

Gren blushed, and blurted out, "I was told you can be very... friendly... with soldiers..."

Viren grinned at him. "Yes, well... I do cherish that reputation... and enjoy cultivating it..."

He also flushed slightly, the pink tinge creeping from his face to his neck and upper chest. The robe was cinched at the waist, but the upper part had slipped open to reveal an expanse of pale, creamy skin and one just-visible nipple. It made Gren's mouth water.

"I was hoping to... unwind... in the hot spring for a while before retiring to my private room," he gestured toward the passages and doorways. "I hope you will consider joining me?"

"YES!" Gren's reply was unnecessarily abrupt and loud, but Viren didn't seem to care, and no one else was around to notice.

Viren led him back to the spring-fed pool, removed his robe, and slowly climbed down to sit on a stone bench in the shallower section. Gren fumbled with the sash of his own robe before following suit. The warm water enveloped him gently and he half-floated his buoyant backside onto the bench. 

Gren felt nervous, but not uncomfortable. They weren't sitting close enough to touch, but every time Viren moved, the displaced water caressed Gren's oversensitive skin. The waves and eddies were of special interest to his steadily-stiffening cock.

Viren murmured, "I find the hot water does a splendid job of relaxing stiff muscles, although massage is also usually helpful as well." Thus reminded of his stiff neck and back, Gren reached back to dig his fingers into the stubbornly clenched muscles.

"I would be happy to assist with that..." Viren rested his hand on Gren's shoulder, his thumb applying light pressure to the knot of muscle where neck and shoulder met. Even that slight relief made Gren moan softly. He let Viren turn him so he straddled the bench. Viren moved behind him, but kept his right leg on the bench between them, bent, and his left leg stretched out into the pool.

Strong, skillful fingers began rubbing Gren's neck in firm, circular motions. The touch melted away stiffness that had pained him for weeks, and deeper rigidity he didn't know his body was holding. The feeling was so exquisite he almost felt like crying. Thus softened, he imagined floating away on a cloud, or drifting in a silent lake...

Gren realized he had lost track of time when he found it again, noticing Viren's hands had stopped the intense massage and begun softly stroking the back of his neck. He shivered and breathed out a moan of pleasure. Viren placed a soft kiss on his spine just below his hair. Gren leaned back against him, not shifting all his weight lest they topple off the bench. 

Viren's arm slid around him, fingers coming to rest at his chest, tracing down the center of his body from throat to waist. He pressed his face to the side of Gren's neck and kissed him, open-mouthed. The slight scratch of Viren's wet beard stoked a fire in Gren's loins. He squirmed in the mage's embrace as Viren gently pinched his nipples.

"I think a more private location is appropriate."

Gren nodded frantically and climbed out of the pool. He noted Viren seemed to struggle with the steps. Perhaps his staff wasn't just a symbol of his office? And there was the branching silvery trace of an old scar on his left knee.

Gren dried himself thoroughly and turned to see Viren already back in his robe. He threw his own on, failing to tie the sash and just holding it closed, to follow Viren.

When they reached one of the darkened doorways, Viren drew a symbol against the stone and whispered something, causing the door to appear and swing open. Viren pushed it shut behind them and performed another spell to seal it.

The room was small and cave-like, carved into smooth rock, with countless small alcoves in the walls serving as shelves. Most of the space was filled by a rock platform serving as a bed, with a soft mattress and several cushions of different sizes. There was no bedding, but the room was warm. 

Viren gestured at the bed, so Gren sat on it, then laid down and realized it was more comfortable than he expected. He scooted over to make room for Viren, who got on the bottom of the bed, curled his legs sideways, did something with the cushions for support, and took Gren's cock into his mouth. 

Not quite prepared for things to escalate so quickly, Gren hissed and jerked up into Viren's mouth. He muttered "Sorry,” but Viren just hummed slightly, balancing on one elbow and trailing his fingernails up Gren's inner thigh from knee to groin. 

Gren couldn't contain his ecstatic moans as Viren alternated between stroking his balls and pressing against the space behind them, all while licking and sucking his achingly hard cock. It had been some time since he'd had any attention of this kind, let alone from a handsome and skillful partner who also happened to wield power in the royal court. It was all too much too fast for him to have any control over his body.

"It's too... I'm... ah, Viren, I'm...!!!"

Viren backed off slightly and swallowed with the ease of long practice as Gren exploded into climax, his vision briefly whiting out at the edges. For long minutes he couldn't catch his breath, nor any of the words he thought he might want. 

All he managed to come up with was, "I... thanks." Viren just laughed, sitting up now, with Gren's legs over his lap, patting his spent cock.

"I guess I should go back soon? No one really knows where I am..."

Viren frowned and Gren started to panic a bit. He didn't want to get in trouble with his superiors or disappoint the High Mage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your reputation for... ah... hospitality... is superb, but the reality still manages to exceed expectations."

"I do have to go back tonight, but not right away. And I could make arrangements tomorrow, if you'd like. That's the last night we'll be here."

Viren nodded. "I could officially request your time if that would help..."

Gren shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary. It's my personal time. I just need to let them know where to find me in an emergency..." He swallowed hard, becoming aware of Viren's cock nudging upward into the space between the backs of his thighs. He wished he's brought the oil, but of course he left it by the pool... 

Viren correctly interpreted his looking around the room and retrieved a bottle from a hollow of the wall. He put it in Gren's hand and intoned, "Proper lubrication is a crucial element of this experience." He looked completely serious, but it was funny, so Gren laughed, and Viren laughed too.

Gren slicked his hand, then spread his legs wide and leaned forward so he could wrap his fingers around Viren's cock. It was beautiful, like every other part of him, and fit in Gren's fist like it was made for that purpose. It felt incredible to softly slide his fingers around the head. Viren moaned and clutched at him, and that felt perfect to his body and soul, and partially revived the interest of his cock.

The position was too awkward to maintain for long, so he wriggled off of Viren's lap to lie on his side, and Viren stretched out beside him. He would have to put oil on his other hand, and didn't have the same dexterity, but could make do... But he wasn't in a hurry. He slipped his thigh between Viren's and Viren clenched tight on either side, surging against him, pressing their bodies together. The feel of so much warm skin against his was indescribably wonderful.

After several drawn-out perfect moments, Gren backed off slightly. He took a long look at Viren before kissing him, exploring Viren's lips and mouth with his tongue and reaching down with his dry hand to stroke Viren's balls. Viren moaned against his ear, and again his cock jerked in response, invigorated again more rapidly than ever in the past few years. Viren squeezed Gren's ass, then pressed his fingers between the cheeks, stroking toward the opening, then reaching it and pressing lightly.

Viren moved back toward the wall, rolling Gren the rest of the way forward onto his belly. "I want… could I..." Gren wanted to oblige but didn't quite grasp the question. Understanding dawned when his cheeks were spread and a warm, wet tongue probed at his hole.

"NNNggghh!!!" Gren thrashed on the bed, rutting against it, galvanized by the rapturous sensation and certain it would drive him mad.

"Fuck... I... this... I can't...ahhh... Viren, aaaah, fuck, mmmph, I can't... Viren, please... too much, please...stop..."

Viren released him and Gren rolled onto his side, gasping, then sat up.

"It's so good! I just... it's too much. I need a break. And a drink. Is this water?"

"No, it's watered-down wine. The green jug is water."

"Thank you." Gren slurped the water, splashing it on his chest in the process, and shivering at the chill as it evaporated from his sweat-slicked skin. He handed the jug to Viren and smiled at him, leaning back to rest against the wall.

"Your reputation for... ah... hospitality... is superb, but the reality still manages to exceed expectations."

Viren smirked at him, swallowing his drink of water carefully. He set it aside and lay down again, head facing the door this time. 

Gren came to lie behind him, with enough space in between that he could stroke Viren's back. He traced the graceful curve from shoulder to hip and kissed the shoulderblade, then stroked down the length of Viren's spine from the base of his skull to his tailbone, planting kisses in the fingers' wake. 

Viren sighed deeply and relaxed contentedly against him. Gren pulled him closer and reached over to take the oil, then curled his slippery fingers around Viren's cock and began stroking. Viren moaned and pressed back against him. Gren entertained thoughts of how convenient it would be to have more hands, and for gravity to work differently. His cock had no such concerns, nestled happily between the cheeks of Viren's ass. Gren closed his eyes once more, losing himself in the sensations.

Viren shifted and Gren opened his eyes to find Viren drizzling the oil over his own fingers. As Gren watched, mesmerized, he slipped one inside himself. The hand on Viren's cock stopped moving as Gren struggled to process what was happening. Viren took it and put Gren's fingers where his had been. He whispered hoarsely, "In, please..." and Gren followed orders.

The angle was good for stretching, but not for anything deeper. Before Gren had time to worry about that, Viren's hand was on his cock, slicking and caressing and guiding it home. Gren moaned loudly, consciousness subsumed in the feeling of tight heat and the knowledge of what he was doing, and with whom. Viren pushed against him, driving him deeper, and Gren recovered enough to rock his hips in response and wrap his arm around Viren's chest.

Gren didn't quite know what to do with his other arm, but settled for grasping Viren's shoulder to hold him in place. He found a rhythm that seemed most successful at drawing small shuddering whimper-moans from Viren's lips. Tilt-thrust-roll, except those things blended together and overlapped, and there was a kind of tight circling motion with the thrust and roll, plus the clench-release of his arm and hand, pulling Viren in to meet him.

Viren's sounds grew more intense and desperate. He held his cock in a crushing grip, jerked a few times, and spilled onto the bed. Viren shuddering around him drove Gren to edge. He tried to pull out, but Viren squeezed his hip to stop him, so he rode the waves of pleasure and twitching aftershocks where he was, filling Viren as he clung to him.

 

Somewhat later, a bleary-eyed Gren in rumpled clothing returned to his quarters, desperate to sleep but excited by thoughts of what the next night would bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your reputation for... ah... hospitality is superb, but the reality still manages to exceed expectations."

"I do have to go back tonight, but not right away. And I could make arrangements tomorrow, if you'd like. That's the last night we'll be here."

Viren nodded. "I could officially request your time if that would help..."

Gren shook his head. "I don't think that's necessary. It's my personal time. I just need to let them know where to find me in an emergency..." He swallowed hard, becoming aware of Viren's cock nudging upward into the space between the backs of his thighs. He wished he's brought the oil, but of course he left it by the pool... 

Viren correctly interpreted his looking around the room and retrieved a bottle from a hollow of the wall. He put it in Gren's hand and intoned, "Proper lubrication is a crucial element of this experience." He looked completely serious, but it was funny, so Gren laughed, and Viren laughed too.

Gren slicked his hand, then spread his legs wide and leaned forward so he could wrap his fingers around Viren's cock. It was beautiful, like every other part of him, and fit in Gren's fist like it was made for that purpose. It felt incredible to softly slide his fingers around the head. Viren moaned and clutched at him, and that felt perfect to his body and soul, and partially revived the interest of his cock.

The position was too awkward to maintain for long, so he wriggled off of Viren's lap to lie on his side, and Viren stretched out beside him. He would have to put oil on his other hand, and didn't have the same dexterity, but could make do... But he wasn't in a hurry. He slipped his thigh between Viren's and Viren clenched tight on either side, surging against him, pressing their bodies together. The feel of so much warm skin against his was indescribably wonderful.

After several drawn-out perfect moments, Gren backed off slightly. He took a long look at Viren before kissing him, exploring Viren's lips and mouth with his tongue and reaching down with his dry hand to stroke Viren's balls. Viren moaned against his ear, and again his cock jerked in response, invigorated again more rapidly than ever in the past few years. Viren squeezed Gren's ass, then pressed his fingers between the cheeks, stroking toward the opening, then reaching it and pressing lightly.

Viren moved back toward the wall, rolling Gren the rest of the way forward onto his belly. "I want… could I..." Gren wanted to oblige but didn't quite grasp the question. Understanding dawned when his cheeks were spread and a warm, wet tongue probed at his hole.

"NNNggghh!!!" Gren thrashed on the bed, rutting against it, galvanized by the rapturous sensation and certain it would drive him mad.

"Fuck... I... this... I can't...ahhh... Viren, aaaah, fuck, mmmph, I can't... Viren, please... too much, please...stop..."

Viren released him and Gren rolled onto his side, gasping, then sat up.

"It's so good! I just... it's too much. I need a break. And a drink. Is this water?"

"No, it's watered-down wine. The green jug is water."

"Thank you." Gren slurped the water, splashing it on his chest in the process, and shivering at the chill as it evaporated from his sweat-slicked skin. He handed the jug to Viren and smiled at him, leaning back to rest against the wall.

"Your reputation for... ah... hospitality is superb, but the reality still manages to exceed expectations."

Viren smirked at him, swallowing his drink of water carefully. He set it aside and lay down again, head facing the door this time. 

Gren came to lie behind him, with enough space in between that he could stroke Viren's back. He traced the graceful curve from shoulder to hip and kissed the shoulderblade, then stroked down the length of Viren's spine from the base of his skull to his tailbone, planting kisses in the fingers' wake. 

Viren sighed deeply and relaxed contentedly against him. Gren pulled him closer and reached over to take the oil, then curled his slippery fingers around Viren's cock and began stroking. Viren moaned and pressed back against him. Gren entertained thoughts of how convenient it would be to have more hands, and for gravity to work differently. His cock had no such concerns, nestled happily between the cheeks of Viren's ass. Gren closed his eyes once more, losing himself in the sensations.

Viren shifted and Gren opened his eyes to find Viren drizzling the oil over his own fingers. As Gren watched, mesmerized, he slipped one inside himself. The hand on Viren's cock stopped moving as Gren struggled to process what was happening. Viren took it and put Gren's fingers where his had been. He whispered hoarsely, "In, please..." and Gren followed orders.

The angle was good for stretching, but not for anything deeper. Before Gren had time to worry about that, Viren's hand was on his cock, slicking and caressing and guiding it home. Gren moaned loudly, consciousness subsumed in the feeling of tight heat and the knowledge of what he was doing, and with whom. Viren pushed against him, driving him deeper, and Gren recovered enough to rock his hips in response and wrap his arm around Viren's chest.

Gren didn't quite know what to do with his other arm, but settled for grasping Viren's shoulder to hold him in place. He found a rhythm that seemed most successful at drawing small shuddering whimper-moans from Viren's lips. Tilt-thrust-roll, except those things blended together and overlapped, and there was a kind of tight circling motion with the thrust and roll, plus the clench-release of his arm and hand, pulling Viren in to meet him.

Viren's sounds grew more intense and desperate. He held his cock in a crushing grip, jerked a few times, and spilled onto the bed. Viren shuddering around him drove Gren to edge. He tried to pull out, but Viren squeezed his hip to stop him, so he rode the waves of pleasure and twitching aftershocks where he was, filling Viren as he clung to him.

 

Somewhat later, a bleary-eyed Gren in rumpled clothing returned to his quarters, desperate to sleep but excited by thoughts of what the next night would bring.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I am a servant of the kingdom. A tool to be used."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part has fisting, FYI

The second night Gren wasn't nervous, though he blushed some anyway. He had soaked a bit in the hot spring, all his limbs suffused with pleasant lethargy, his mind blank yet humming with possibilities, by the time Lord Viren arrived. 

"You are welcome to accompany to my room."

"I'd rather you joined me first. For a few minutes, if you don't mind."

Viren smiled. "No... I don't mind..." He slipped the robe off his shoulders and stood bare to the waist while he untied the sash. Gren enjoyed the opportunity to just look, here in the bright-but-soft light of the lamps, with nothing else to occupy his concentration.

When Viren was in the water, Gren leaned in and kissed him. He swept his hands up over the mage's thighs, grasping Viren's hip with his left hand, caressing his right flank, reaching up to thumb the nipple, then leaning down to lick. Viren whimpered softly, hands in Gren's hair, fingers splayed to cradle his head and hold him close. Gren licked with determination and then bit gently. He felt Viren's cock jump against his leg and grinned.

Gren bent to lick and nibble at Viren's shoulder, neck, and throat, backing him against the edge of the pool. He pushed his thigh between Viren's legs so Viren was straddling it, toes still touching the ground but most of his water-diminished weight resting on Gren. Viren bucked against him, brushing their cocks together, and Gren closed his eyes for a moment, overwhelmed. 

He said, thickly, "I think we should go to the room now."

Viren wrapped his arms around him, pressing up against him and claiming his lips in an intense kiss, then pulled back and nodded. Gren climbed out and gave Viren his hand to offer help navigating the slightly slippery stairs.

They dried each other in a perfunctory manner, donned their robes, and made their way swiftly to the concealed door. Viren sealed and locked it behind them and sat on the bed. Gren's hands were on him immediately, attacking the tied sash and slipping his hands under the robe to push it off. He grabbed the oil from the ledge, poured it onto his hand, and slicked his cock. 

Viren chuckled. "So eager..." He took the oil, coating his fingers and working the glistening slick into his entrance. Gren crawled onto him, and Viren reached for his cock and guided him in.

Gren panted, holding Viren's hips, plunging into him so deeply he felt devoured. Viren shifted to lean more on the side wall for leverage and canted his hips up and back, lifting and then impaling himself even more fully. Gren cried out, hands fumbling for purchase, or balance, or some way to be involved. They came to rest on Viren's ass, groping his cheeks and tracing the cleft to the place where their bodies were joined.

Gren knelt, half lifting Viren and driving him against the wall as they fucked each other. Eventually gravity proved too strong and Viren slipped down to lie flat on the bed as Gren slammed into him, deep enough each time it seemed he could taste it. 

Gren's grunts became more of a desperate whine. He pulled out, grasping his leaking cock and tracing the tip along Viren's chest, trying to ask what he couldn't form into words. Viren shrugged, smiled, then nodded. Gren pumped his cock, riding the orgasmic wave and adorning Viren's chest with twining paths of white, like arcane sigils.

Gren collapsed on the bed, dizzy, breathless, and euphoric. Viren gathered the cum on his fingers and sucked greedily. He took Gren's hand and licked his palm clean, then ravished his fingers with lips, tongue and teeth.

Slowly regaining coherent thought, Gren patted Viren's still-hard cock.

"I need water. Then... more..."

Viren produced a jug of cool water from another alcove in the wall and Gren swilled it desperately, handing it back more than half empty for Viren to follow suit. He reached for the oil again, taking it with him as he slithered down to the lower part of the bed, smearing a generous measure on his fingers and setting it on the low ledge just above the bed, near to hand for future need. 

He circled Viren's hole and slipped two fingers in. Meeting no resistance, he added a third, then the fourth. Viren's head was thrown back, his eyes closed, his expression blissful. He was an invitation to ultimate debauchery and Gren fervently wished to partake.

"How much...?"

"I am a servant of the kingdom. A tool to be used."

The murmured response wasn't exactly a clear answer, but the words sent heat curling through Gren's belly. We're tools, too, he thought, and weapons. To use each other like this is a worthy purpose...

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"Good; that's important."

Gren withdrew his fingers far enough to coat them with more of the thick, warm oil, spreading it generously over his thumb and up his wrist as well. He inched his closed hand in slowly, accompanied by the rhythm of Viren's harsh breathing. When his long fingers bottomed out he curled them slightly, making the suggestion of a fist and pushing in deeper. The sound Viren made in response was halfway to sobbing, and Gren's sated cock managed to twitch in appreciation.

He pulled Viren's hip up, carefully, enough to slide a small cushion underneath, take the weight off the injured leg, and use his free hand to squeeze Viren's cock. Viren moaned and writhed on the bed, burning the details of the moment into Gren's memory forever. He stroked Viren and drove his fist in deeper, tighter... After a few thrusts Viren choked out a strangled scream and came, shuddering and gasping, one hand clenched tight on the edge of mattress, as though his body were buffeted by waves of intense pleasure that threatened to drown him.

Gren slipped out gently and used his drying cloth to reverently clean Viren's body. He lay down beside Viren and kissed his forehead. He pushed sweat-slicked hair back from Viren’s eyes, and Viren curled closer, exhausted and less-than-lucid. Gren shifted so Viren’s head was resting on his shoulder. Viren closed his eyes and in a few moments his deep, even breathing and softened features told Gren he was asleep.

Gren curled his arms around VIren and softly kissed the top of his head. He knew morning would come all too soon and they would go back to being their separate selves, inhabiting very different spheres. But as sleep overtook him, that truth felt distant, and this place and time felt like a gift.


End file.
